Playful Kiss(Extended Edition!)A continuation of sorts!
by Jenna Jade
Summary: The story picks up with excerpts of the series honeymoon between Beak Seung Jo and Oh Ha Ni recounting the end of episode 15 and continuing thru episode 16-Storybook style-leading up-to Christmas Eve spent parked in a car in the park! ...And the story goes on from this point in a completely new direction. Hopefully it will bring strength to the love of the characters Deuces Style!
1. Prologue I

**Author's Notes**: This story begins with a peek into the series last two episodes on DF of the main characters Baek Seung Jo and Oh Ha Ni leading up to their life after marriage and the struggles and triumphs they will face throughout life together!

* * *

Prologue-I. …Honey Moon's End-excerpt!

…We sat on the couch of our couple's honeymoon sweet, the atmosphere anxious and terrifying all at once, I could barely contain my excitement for the moments about to unfold! Seung Jo sitting next to me so close was sending shivers down my back riveting with the passion I longed to experience from him as his words caressed my senses and rendered me helpless against him. My head, my thoughts, my mind is filled only of him…

"Bia'nae! I feel foolish, I was wrong to be so jealous of such a small matter…" I began.

"Silly Girl!" "Sometimes you're cute and occasionally you're pretty too, but not always are you these-so why then do I love you so much? Why is it I can think of nothing but you all the time?

"Woman, what kind of spell did you cast on me?" As Seung Jo grabbed my shoulders and flung me back into the couch and began to kiss me deeply and passionately.

His warm scintillating breath on my lips as his tongue gently parted mine to accept him-his tongue entwining with mine, swirling like waves against a sandy beach. Taking in the scent of him all around me his tongue caressing me, my senses were all but rendered useless against his power of seduction. He continued to kiss me and my heart was a flutter-this kiss was unlike the others we shared. It was deep and sensual and passionate beyond my comprehension. Could Seung Jo be so skilled in the art of deep seduction and love-making? But of course he could, He was after all The White Genie in the forest of my soul-a natural genius invincible-the All Mighty Baek Seung Jo! Was there anything in this world that he just wasn't naturally talented at? I could think of none-but this, this kiss felt like possession. Consuming in its entirety as if saying: YOU! WOMAN! Belong to ME and no one else! From this day forward till eternity, your soul is MINE!

It was hard to break from his possessiveness with him ending our fifth kiss since we met each other. And as quick as lightning he scooped me up in his arms carrying me over the threshold of our room closing the door with his foot behind us to the four-poster canopy bed of our sweet. Gently as a delicate flower he placed me on our bed and shivers once again began to thrive up and down my spine. Seung Jo began kissing me again and I couldn't contain my fear and wanting of him any longer. I suddenly felt a fierce fear of being unprepared and that yet I would disappoint my love again. I wanted this moment to be perfect but we'd had no time to ourselves much at all and that couple that wouldn't leave us alone and tried to steal Seung Jo from me during our honeymoon didn't leave me much time to wrap my mind around what would happen next. Although I knew the whole time we were both waiting for this moment to arrive. As we were still kissing one another I began to feel insecure in the moment and had to stop.

"Wait- Wait a moment… I need to prepare"

"What do you need to prepare?"

"That is… Stuff that a woman needs to prepare for" I nearly pleaded of my new Husband.

"Forget it!" "I can't wait any longer" Seung Jo leaned in towards my lips once more and began again to bury himself within my soul. Gently he caressed my body all over from head to toes slinking my night shorts and red lace panties off in one smooth motion and using his tongue he kissed my toes and legs all the way till he finally reached my night-shirt and lifted it around my shoulders and off my head. Reaching behind me with one hand he un-snapped my red lace bra and tossed it to floor. Quickly he ripped off his own exposing his taut body and toned muscles-and in that moment I was speechless-THIS man was mine!


	2. Prologue II

Prologue II Excerpt Continued… 2

As I lay there pondering the beauty of the man above that owns my soul inside an out, realizing what a truly beautiful creature he is just like the Seung Jo from my dreams, a thought occurred to me?

"Seung Jo-shi?"

"Dae?" "What know?"

"Naunun… I'm not; …I mean I don't know how to do this?" Seung Jo smirked his coy calming half smile at me that seemed to say: Don't worry; this is my first time too. I promise I will be understanding and gentle. Everything will be fine.

"You're thinking too much Oh Ha Ni. Chai'tro…-follow my lead and everything will be fine"

"Really?"

"Of Course!" "I'm ranked the top student in the nation with a genius IQ that tops 200, how can I not do well!"

"Aish!" "This jerk, always so much confidence!" As I laughed off his comments Seung Jo quickly began caressing my legs once again and slowly working his way up and parting me as he went to fit his thigh against the crevice of my own leg. Seung Jo started to massage my stomach with his tongue as he worked his way back up to my lips again kissing me deeply more passionately than ever before and I could feel him start to harden against me. Tingles running down my back and shivers up my spine I couldn't resist his wanting nor his calling for me. I moved to position myself with his flow of energy surrounding us and I could now feel him reaching the top of my folds, parting them with his tongue, circling and circling over and over and over again till my back arched so far to the ceiling I thought I was going to split in two. He stopped for a mere second, enough time for me to reel back down to bed and once again he reached my folds and feeling along the side of my sheaths fingers met with soft swiveled curls and began to caress them full of the sweet milky juices meant only for him. His hardness had reached full length pressed against the inner most part of my thigh mere inches from my core and I was in ecstasy. I wanted him now more than I knew possible right this very moment! I could feel he felt the same and looking to my eyes in that brief second for the silent assurance I was ready for him-waiting and wanting-a slight nod and he moved to center himself just fingertips length from my sheaths to massage himself closer to my entrance. With a swift but gentle movement Seung Jo plunged himself into my folds gently entering till I accepted his hardened rod encompassing him entirely again sending chills and shivers down my spine. Notwithstanding his ability to make me succumb to his seduction and once I accepted him fully Seung Jo began to thrust himself back and forth turning and twisting this way and that. His motion becoming rhythmic and accelerating to the sweet heat waiting to release inside me. "Follow me" he said effortlessly as he wrapped his hands around my waist to pull me closer. I could only remain silent in the moment and as he reached my face I could feel my excitement rise higher tingling my senses as our motion flowed together as one following as commanded. He reached down to kiss my lips and we locked together as one whole-two parts became one-as I felt my body start to tense Seung Jo took the clue and began to move faster deepening his rod farther penetrating me to my soul and owning what belonged there until I could feel an intense twinge run through my entire core second for second till I wanted to scream out in pure euphoria. Seung Jo was deepening faster and farther tensing himself reaching down again to kiss my lips and in one exquisite moment pure sweet heat bursting thru his rod into my center core filling me up with his ethereal seed. Sparkling emotion, energy, and completeness fulfilling the moment well worth the wait! Satisfied, Seung Jo falls to the bed entirely pleased beyond belief! "Amazing!" was all I could say. "Perfection!" is the last I heard him utter as I fell into deep sleep within the safety of his arms…


	3. Ch1 Reality Check-Say Whaaat! Part1

Ch.1 Reality Check-…Say Whaaaat! Part1 3

Waking up that first morning back from our honeymoon was too surreal, memories flooding my mind our first and only night we made love there. I really just couldn't believe I was married to my true love of four hard-earned years Baek Seung Jo! Amazing just wasn't the word. The sun's rays were brilliantly shining thru the windows and curtains, I forgot I needed to be up early to head off to school to work on a Transfer Major to Nursing while still early in the school month. So I rushed out of bed and headed downstairs.

"Ahnyeongsayo, Omanie!" "Good morning Seung Jo-ya"

"Oh Ha-Ni, the alarm went off at 5 this morning where've you been? I was expecting a delicious breakfast prepared by you?" said Seung Jo already attempting to tease today.

"Baek Seung Jo!" Remember you manners!" "Hyung! You can still change your mind!"

"Baek Eun Jo!" You can't talk like that. Oh Ha-Ni's married to your Hyung-she's your hyungsoo now!" Seung Jo's mother protested rather quaintly.

"Dae, Omanie"

"Omo, Beak Seung Jo don't you have to go register your marriage today?" Mother was badgering.

"I will think about it? I think that if Oh Ha-Ni makes the grades for transfer then we can discuss this topic further. Don't you think that seems fair Oh Ha-Ni?" As Seung Jo left the table to leave for college with his twisted half smirk on his face all the while thinking how amusing this will be and only gaining the sour insulted faces of his family members after him…

…Remembering back to then we've been married a month-now it's October, only two till Christmas. So I decided to buckled down and study so that I can be a wife that befits Seung Jo-ya. I've said this to him before but now I really want to prove that I mean it! So as I'm sitting in the Library studying thru all these books I can't help but think how pleased he'll be to see how hard I'm working to reach my goal. I hope Seung Jo can really see how much I'm working to be proud to stand next to him. Looks like I'm gonna have to call it quits for a bit and take a break and visit some friends I haven't seen since we got married. Walking thru the campus again brings back fond memories. Should I go visit the Tennis courts?

"Oh! Ha Ni-ya, Ora Mani-da!"

"Kwang Woo Sunbae-Nim?"

"I haven't seen you at practice for a-while. Now that you're married it's unnecessary for you to come?"

"Ani" "Actually it's not that, I've decided to change majors and transfer to the Nursing Program."

"Seriously?" "Won't that be a bit difficult to do?"

"Really I didn't have much choice in the matter."

"Well, I do have a friend studying that field, so I can understand it a bit. It's also a field that has high demand for graduates, competiveness to enter the program, and high expectations of applicants. Make sure you make the requirements first to give yourself a good head start.

"Ah-ra, but what else can I do-I have to. At this point my hands are tied."


	4. Ch1 Reality Check-Say Whaaat! Part2

**Ch.1 Reality Check-…Say Whaaat! Part2 ** 4

Seeing Sunbae again was really nice and I enjoy the chats we have together and sharing of our friendship. I hope things between Sunbae and Hae Ra really work out for the better. Min Ah-ya and I are gonna go see Joo Ri-ah. She's been dying to see me since I got back from my honeymoon with Seung Jo. But lately I've been feeling quite exhausted-studying and really just want to sleep to catch up on rest from my daily activities. I haven't been by to see her at all. We're going by the salon tonight. Really I can't seem to get over the tiredness of my life goals and I definitely don't wish to disappoint Seung Jo further in lacking with my studies, but a girl deserves a break once and again! After all October's nearly over. I miss them.

"Where are you headed to? Aren't you studying for your exam?"

"Dae?" "Oh-Oh, yeah, I've studied most of the evening. Min Ah-ya and I were headed to see Joo Ri-ah."

"Craeyo?" "Shouldn't you put more effort into passing your exam than visiting with friends right now?"

"Ah-ra, Tah- ah-ra!" "But I can't help myself tonight Seung Jo-shi, please?" "Plus, I really feel so so tired and a bit week from all the concentration lately. Can't I have one night off!?" I pleaded so desperately.

"Ah-raso." He replied with a smirk and a nod and quietly got up from the chair and started to leave our room headed for downstairs when he stopped without turning and said, "Don't be home too late, I worry when you're out and Omanie always waits up."

* * *

"**JOO RI-AAAH!"** We both shouted as we collided into the salon door opening. She greeted us and we waited for her to finish with her client before we all gathered to visit together reminiscing about our senior school year. Min Ah-ya successfully writing her new comic story about all of us.

"Wow" Oh Ha Ni is actually Baek Seung Jo's wife, life continues to have meaning." states Joo Ri.

"Makes me feel good thinking of how it all started." added Min Ah.

"I'm not his wife yet." I said feeling rather dejected about the whole agreement between him and I. "I have to make the transfer to the Nurses Program and pass the exam before he'll register our marriage legally." And with that comment I really started to miss Seung Jo and wanted to head back home to be with him. So I said goodbye to the girls and took a taxi back home where Seung Jo seemed to be patiently waiting my return. I greeted my new husband with the deepest kiss I could muster in my saddened moment and quietly went inside to help Omanie do clean up chores then exhaustedly made my way to our room and into bed without even taking a shower first and passed out, Seung Jo by my side.

* * *

I had the dream again last night vivid and colorful just like my dream of Seung Jo-shi Genie in the Soul Forest from senior year but newer. Again The White Genie appears, leaving me senseless and defenseless against his cast spell. Gleaming bright- searing white, Seung Jo-shi stood atop a hill mound covered in array of colors, flowers, vines, and grass. Beckoning me to come with only a glance, without a word I follow. Ahead of me branches from trees and tresses of vines hang to-and-fro throughout the forest walls and ceiling adorned with the brightest of colored flowers. Fresh scent is abundant, fire-fairies glistening bright, all manner of insect and ground creature roaming freely. My Genie has disappeared an across the way around the bend of trees stands the purest white gleaming stallion head turned staring directly at me. Turning its head moves off to continue forward down the winding forest path, I follow yet again still curious as ever just as before. When finally I reach the center of Soul Forrest from behind me looking around I can see all manner of life awaking within my every step as before. Leaves falling from the tresses of the bright morning canopy-one in particular winding its way down and around till it effortlessly settles on the shoulder of my White Genie mystically appearing-stallion gone. Approaching-bends to kiss me- in his hand a glistening mystic ball of life force. "Treasure for you to hold and bare." He wisps in my ear concentrating his right hand to the lower front center of me, smiles warmly-he's gone!-I sit up awake.


	5. Ch1 Reality Check-Say Whaaat! Part3

**Ch1. Reality Check-…Say Whaaat! Part3** 5

Another month, November came and went. The holidays seem to be coming so slowly. Christmas's right around the corner four weeks away, everyone's in a bustle to get settled. Today, everybody's headed to my dad's noodle shop to congratulate Bong Joon Gu on his accomplishment of the new lunch boxes to be marketed in the shop. Seung Jo went ahead of me with Hae Ra and I'm headed there now.

"Wow, Bong Joon Gu! You've really done it!" Hae Ra complimented sincerely.

"Good luck with Business, it's a clock." Seung Jo standoffishly praises.

"Whae-yo Ha Ni-ga? Why did you ditch Ha Ni and bring Hae Ra?" Joon Gu says blatantly to Seung Jo.

"Anyeo!" Hi everyone, I'm here." As I approach to where my husband is standing with Hae Ra and Joon Gu. Along with me is a new friend Christine with a crush on Joon Gu. She hands him a set of tissue rolls for his new business venture and Joon Gu disregards it thinking gruffly of the gift.

"Dae-ga sarae-agraso!" I mentioned I bought them so Joon Gu would just accept it willingly. With everyone gathered my dad comments that Joon Gu should say a few words. Embarrassed to get in front of everyone Joon Gu shy-ishly makes a speech on his dream intent for his new product. Of course with me there Joon Gu makes a slight scandal with my new friend I brought with me when she says she's leaving for England but won't go if he asks her to stay, commenting to go and only has eyes for me and no one else. This really puts me, Seung Jo, and Christine my new friend in a tight spot, the atmosphere really uncomfortable as she runs out of the shop crying.

* * *

Later on that night Seung Jo and I talked about what to do.

"She said she was leaving, she told me everything. I bet she feels a bit put out and betrayed by me right now." "Otokaeji? What do I do now?" I said to Seung Jo feeling dejected about the whole scenario.

"Whea-yojasayo?" Why did you butt into other people's issues?" Seung Jo asks indifferently.

"She wanted me to help her with him."

"Craenajo chukaita." You must be happy, -causing a scandal as a married woman."

"Whae-ae?" Don't be like this, you aren't jealous are you?"

"Are you crazy!? Why would I get jealous of him for, he doesn't hold a candle compared to your feelings for me? Just let it be and let him wake-up on his own. If he's forced he might back out." Seung Jo said flatly avoiding my gaze and turning his head to look back at his book.

"Cronga." "Really? Wait- …you were like that huh? Waking-up on your own seeing me with another man." I pointed out at him smiling.

"Yah!" "Hey! Just study" … "You're jealous, it's obvious" I said laughing and tickling him in bed. _'This is just to good to pass up!'_-I thought to myself

"Ani-ranikka." "I said no..." Seung Jo protested under the onslaught of tickling fingers.

"You're so cute!" I proudly announced. "Tch, Whae-ae…" What are you saying…" Seung Jo deflecting my tickling fingers as I attacked him. We were quickly getting used to each other's company at night comfortably able to talk about things without Seung Jo putting up the defense, getting cold and saying harsh words to scold me. Tonight I lay in his arms as he caresses my hair and face and gently begins to initiate what he wants of me next leaning in to kiss me soft but passionately. I get lost in his eyes and his mystic charm and obey his every command. We made love that night, all-night till we both passed out in the wee morning hours. My White Genie dream-came again clearer than the last-it awoke me early a bit frightened and somewhat confused as I lay in bed next to Seung Jo panting to catch my breath.

"khan-chana?" Seung Jo quietly whispers to me aware I've woke from a night-dream rolling over to face me. "I asked if you're okay?" I stare at him still dazed a bit and unable to reply yet.

"U-uh, ..uh, ...uuhm, crae, khan-chanta." "Yes, I'm okay, I just seem to be having the same dream over and over again, and I can't figure out what it's trying to tell me."

"Anything about it you'd like to share with me?"

"Ani-aeyo. Not really, not much to tell-just something I used to dream about from highschool."

"Cronga? Really, I take it's about me then? I guess that really wouldn't be all that surprising since you devoted your entire highschool years to following me around annoying me with your DAY-dreams." "Really not that surprising at all..." He scoffed under his breath with that devilish smirk of his rolling over to go back to sleep unimpressed at my explaination.

"Yah! Baek Seung Jo! You're really gonna pay for it this time with those snide remarks of yours!" And I grabbed my pillow off the bed and smacked him upside the back of his head with it. Quickly I lay back down-pillow under head-and turn over before he has time to react-laughing softly turned away from him I thought-'_Serves you right for thinking you can always write me off, not so dumb now am I! Hehe..'_

Seung Jo twirls around swiftly to see I'm already laying down silently laughing him off. Shaking his head and with a sly smirk sighing tousling a hand thru the back of his hair, "OH HA NI!" is all he can manage to say in the moment. Slipping back under the covers he wraps one of his arms over my shoulder, and tries to nod back off to sleep.


	6. Ch1 Reality Check-Say Whaaat! Part4

Ch1. Reality Check-…Say Whaaat! Part4

Many new scary but exciting things happened in this last coming month. December has come and seems everything has just about found its place. Joon gu and I spent a day in the park so I could tell him that he really has to let me go for good now. He can't be home for me anymore, as a married woman Seung Jo is my home now. We sat and talked for a-while and hopefully as I left, from Seung Jo calling me home to study for my exam, he is able to resolve his inner conflict. I'm so tired as of late, more so this last month always seeming to fall asleep while studying at home, at school, everywhere. I just can't seem to stay awake and this morning I felt more than a little queasy and dizzy probably from staying up most of the night before studying. So I really didn't feel like eating and ran out the door to make study hall at the Library. Again falling asleep trying to stay up and retain what I'm reading. I really just don't get this! I should stop, but Seung Jo-shi would be disappointed-I don't want to do that again to him. He expects much of me. That's when Sunbae-nim gave me amazing news when he told me he had to go to the army for enlistment and in our country it's policy to bring your bunk buddy with you if you want when you enlist. His friend he mentioned last time that's studying for the Nurse Program-his roommate-will give up his spot for me to enter the Nurses Program but he can't help with my exams I have to pass on my own! So incredibly amazing I can't wait to tell Seung Jo! Sarang-ya nomo, nomo, nomo, nomo, orabeoni! I love sunbae-nim very, very, very, much. I also heard that Joo Ri-ah's male friend she cuts hair for is leaving for the army too. I'm so excited about my transfer I quickly hurry to administration and apply to the Nursing Program-now I can't wait to get home to tell Seung Jo about it! *Fighting!* I think to myself as I head home quickly.

* * *

Later in the evening sitting on our bed I present him with my transfer form into Nursing.

"Pa ba" "Look, I applied to transfer my major to Nursing!" I said rather pleased with myself.

"The exam is around the corner, do you think you're ready?" Seung Jo commented with a half smirk.

"Crae" "Yes, there's only days left I don't know what to do, the competition is gonna be tough."

"Work hard" Seung Jo said indifferently as always. So I thought I'd use another tactic to enlist his help.

"Aahh! What do I do if you sleep?" "What do you mean?" My husband asked indignantly.

"You have to help me. Your best at spotting exam questions-it's your strong point. Please help spot my question Mr. Teacher Spotter Sir!" And with that we spent the whole night studying for my exam taking place in a few days. Seung Jo spotting questions and answers that really helped me remember what to be prepared for. All night we enjoyed each other's company and I even made out with being able to go on a date with my husband if I pass well. We started CPR practice on our bed, being this close to him my thoughts wander to a place of quiet intimacy as I lean in to pretend to give him CPR. Seung Jo, realizing this calls me out saying I need to keep my head clear cuts me off abruptly pulling me to the bed after pretending to compress his chest.

"Let's take a break, come here." He said pulling me into his arms surrounding me with the strength there.

"I still have a lot to study for."

"This can be studying too!" there's a knock at the door and my brother-in-law barges in surprised to see us cuddled on the bed together. We both jump up startled at his intrusion.

"Oh, Eun Jo-ya!" My husband says trying to pretend we're still studying.

"I need to ask a question-… Aigoo, Hyung! Criegoo, Oh Ha-Ni Hyungsoo! I'm right next door, please try to be a bit more discreet! I'm only a young boy." Eun Jo scolded both of us. I thought it quite cute turning my head to laugh to myself.

"Auh." My husband said as I apologized as well a little embarrassed we got caught showing affection when Eun Jo walked opened the door. Seung Jo helped with his questions explaining the steps to the math problems for a sixth grader. It all just goes over my head so I really don't pay attention and get up from the bed moving to sit down at the computer desk. About an hour or so goes by when Eun Jo's finished being tutored by his brother. Meanwhile I've nearly passed out on the desk waiting for them to finish. Seung Jo quietly rises from the bed moving swiftly across the room gently lifts me from the desk and walks back over to the bed and silently lays me down carefully resting my head on my pillow.

"...Mmmhhmm..." Not quite awake but not really asleep, I moan a bit and stretch my arms out smacking my hand dead center of Seung Jo's back as he turns to walk to the other side of bed. Stopping him abruptly where he stands back still turned. He turns curtly on the heels of his feet-eyes of steel-glaring me down.

"Yah! Oh Ha-Ni!" "Falling asleep during your study time's not enough for you, you have to hit me while my back's turned after putting you to bed!?" Seung Jo yells forcefully towards my direction. Unaware that this has happened from being half asleep I dart up out of bed sitting up straight against the head-bored squinting my eyes trying to bring them to focus on the person standing in front of me. Still stuck in my night-dream I call out to the silhouette in front of me.

"Yaaaah!" "Bong Joon Gu-ya, How many times do I have to tell you? You can't be home for me anymore-I'm married now this needs to stop. I do appreciate your friendship over the years but really, that's all we can be now and forever. I wish you the best-" I'm cut off abruptly.

"Yah! OH! HA! NI!" "What the hell is this about!? Are you still meeting him after I said to let it be!?" Seung Jo gratingly grabs my shoulders shaking me awake.

"Auh?" " E'gauh bu'aeyeooo?" "What is this? Yah! Baek Seung Jo, why are you yelling?"

"OTOEKAY?" "Why am I yelling, your having night-dreams about other MEN!"

"Auhh! Bai' dwondae! No way!" My eyes go wide as I stare at my husbands calmingly cold features-eyes like a hawk emotionlessly glaring me down. Only one thing in this world scares me to no end, when Seung Jo-shi looks at me like this. I shake my head clear and realize I'm still in our room looking around it's now just the two of us. I jump up to stand at the foot of the bed.

"What are you talking about? Night-dreams of other men?-" I'm cut off again Seung Jo walks calmly to meet me within an inch of my face.

"You seem to miss Joon Gu enough to dream about meeting him? If that's the case why not just go to HIM then!?" He softly grinds out thru his pursed lips-his left eyebrow raised in a fashion I've only seen a few times when Seung Jo-shi was gratingly jealous I was with or talked of Bong Joon Gu or Sunbae-nim.

I continue to stare at Seung Jo searching his eyes for any emotion. There's none-emotionless face stares back at me for just a second. Seung Jo turns curtly to leave-I grab his arm to try and stop him. He yanks it away and continues to the door. I frantically run to barge in between the door and him leaving running into the couch tripping me off balance stubbing my toe and falling into the bookshelf next to the door, bumping the tip of my forehead against the bottom corner of the full length standing mirror in the process.

"Seung Jo-Shi Waai-" I look to see if he's left the room-he's just standing motionless his back to me, hand on the door-nob. "Awwhhh! I shout out as I bump the corner of the mirror against my head.

"Pa'bo, Oh Ha Ni, you fool why can't you walk right when it counts" I mutter to myself reaching to feel my head.

A wet sticky fluid begins to drip down the side of my head as I pull my fingers back to see blood on them. Seung Jo sighing as he curses my name under his breath, door half way open to exit-turns his head to check if I'm all right. What he sees renders him frozen where he stands for a split moment.

"**OH HA NI!**" Seung Jo screams racing to meet my side on the floor of our room. "Move your hand, Let me see!" He swats my hand away with his own as if I'm a child eyes wide as can be completely focused on the task at hand. Jumping-up running to the bathroom grabbing the first aid kit under the sink in the cupboard and dashing back to attend my injury.

"Only you Oh Ha Ni can manage to injure yourself tripping over the couch leg." He smirks a smile at me kneeling to treat my wound with anti-septic wiping off the blood, applying Neosporin and using two butterfly bandages to close the cut.

"What ever will I do with you Oh Ha Ni?" He says all hints of anger gone from his features. Calming affection reflected in his almond colored eyes.

"Be patient with me, my love. I know at times I frustrate and annoy you to no end, on occasion unwittingly seem to make you jealous, but there is one thing I know you know without a shadow of doubt!" I pleadingly pledge to him.

"Cheon ma'aeyo?" "Really? What is it I know beyond shadow of doubt?"

"There's no one on the face of the planet... Ani-the extent of the universe who loves you more and only has eyes for you than I do!" I'm nearly choked to the brim with tears. Hoping he feels my sincerity and love for him overflowing thru. Tears start to spill down my cheek.

"Ha Ni-ya? Why are you crying? Am'aydae-yo-, Of course I know you love me soul-y. I doubt it not, but I'm only a man in love after all. Can you blame me when you sleep-talk of other men. I'm only huma-" I put my finger to his lips cutting him off. Wiping tears with my others.

"Chak'ahn." "Wait, are you telling me this whole scene was over you being jealous of me sleeptalking of someone else?" "Sal'mae... It can't be!?" A smile starting to curl at the corners of my lips. My eyes wide in disbelief the Almighty Beak Seung Jo is jealous of such a small thing.

"Yah! Oh Ha Ni! Pa'bo, you really don't get it do you? You've got me all wrapped up twisted in you. Like I said before I can't escape this spell you've cast on me. I am a human hot blooded male and I get jealous just like the next person." At this confession I can't help but laugh.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha, and here I thought you were an unmovable force of natural genius aloofness. Guess I was wrong."

"You're generally wrong about a great many things" Scoffing his smirky smile.

"Yah!"

"What, I'm only stating a factual matter of truth."

"Are you thru?"... "Yeah, why?" ..."Cause, you're sooo dead!" _This jerk, always thinking he has one up on me! We'll certainly see won't we?" _I thought to myself as I got up and started to chase him around the room. Seung Jo, mock panic in his face, gets up turns and dashes across the room. Reaching the bed he swivels once around and stops short, me crashing into his chest. He scoops me up and thrusts me onto our bed jumping up himself to meet me. A devilish fire rushing his eyes and in that moment I'm lost in the glistening twinkle. He bends to kiss his lips to mine parting them gently to reach his tongue inside. Knowing what he's asking for without words I comply to his wish and follow his commands. Initiating he wants more him reaching to lift my shirt over my head, I can't help but to relish in the coming moments about to take place. _Not to mention, he's just as perfect at being an incredibly exceptional lover as he is at everything he does._ I thought quietly.

* * *

Of three things I know for certain:

1. Baek Seung Jo was equivalent to a Greek God-Adonis in looks and smarts.

2. He expects nothing short than to have my undivided attention in all things.

3. We're uncontrollably and irrevocably caught-up in-love with one another beyond all rational explaination.

Of that: There is no question!


	7. Ch1 Reality Check-Say Whaaat! Part5

Ch1. Reality Check-…Say Whaaaat! Part5

The day of my exam arrived and of course I was wracked with nervousness. I really didn't know what to do or how on earth I was gonna pass this exam and be able to go on an all-day date with my new husband. But I was not about to give up and I will do my best so Seung Jo will be proud of me-I will continue to befit him as his wife. All these thoughts were swimming thru my head as I sat in the car waiting to work up the nerve enough to walk inside and take my exam. This morning getting ready for my test wasn't much better either. For the life of me I felt I just couldn't wake up! I was just so desperately tired and to make matters more uncomfortable I've continued to have my Genie Dream on and off again for the last couple of months vivid in color and just so incredibly real as if I was waking to my dream in another world. Just so frustrating! I haven't been able to bring myself to let Seung Jo know about my reoccurring dream yet-it might upset him that it wakes me up early a bit unsettled about its meaning. And I also haven't told him that I've fainted twice now from just the complete exhausted-ness I've felt from all the pressure to do well-at least I think that's what it's from. I really don't want to confirm my other suspicion just quite yet-I don't think it's possible and it's way too early in our marriage to be worrying about such things either. But all this will have to wait till I finish with my exams today.

Seung Jo and Omanie give me there last bit of encouragement and tell me to do well. I get out of the car and head into the exam hall to take my test. As I sit and go thru question for question I'm completely amazed that they're the exact same questions I went over with Seung Jo three nights in a row! I called Min-Ah as soon as I hung up the phone with Seung Jo. I excitedly explained how all the test questions were the exact same ones I studied for with my amazingly awesome, super-hot, genius-smart husband!

"Wow, the questions were dead on! The husband I've married is truly an amazing genius of a man!"

"I really think I'm gonna be able to enter the Nursing Program for real Min-Ay!" As I shared my excitement and joy with her administration called my name to take the practical exam. I walked in the room and took a seat in the chair provided, and when I look up I was completely startled to see the same woman I sat before to enter college before me judging my practical exam! Was it even possible for fate to play such a cruel trick on me today? When I really need to transfer to this program, why did she have to be my evaluator? This is so not fair! But I began my test as instructed and as I did I began to get really nervous with her watching my every move like a hawk. Eventually in the end it proved useless 'cause she said I killed my rescue-e and there was no way she can allow a murderer to become a nurse. Resigned and a bit sad and tired from the whole ordeal we quickly headed home. Sitting on my couch in the Living room I announced the results immediately.

"The results were final and delivered on the spot." I said a feeling of judgment in everyone's eyes as I look away especially from Seung Jo. "They can't pick a murderer." Mother gasped as she disbelieved it. Eun Jo commented badly about me and nursing not going together and Seung Jo just looked towards me with sympathy.

"I think I will have to start looking for another major to transfer to." I commented sadly as I head up to my room to contemplate a new plan.

Heading for the stairs though, a wave of dizziness hits me suddenly and I stumbled to get my bearings reaching for the railing on the staircase and everything seemed to just go black and I could feel myself falling, Seung Jo racing to break my fall unsuccessfully along with the rest of my family. I awoke on my bed Seung Jo asleep on the table across the room from me. I got up and walked across the room and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He immediately woke, swinging around got up and abruptly pushed me where he was just sitting looking me over closely with suspicion.

"Khan-chana?" He asked if I was alright worriedly as ever.

"Khan-chanta." I replied I was alright. "I guess I was more tired than I thought with all this studying. I'm sorry we won't be able to go on our date in two days."

"A promise is a promise and shouldn't be broke." He looks towards me and sees my despair. "But that doesn't mean we can't have a nice dinner together instead? What do you think?"

"Cheon'cha!?" "Really!? You don't mind if we go out?"

"Crae'sae," "Well, to make this clear it's not a date, just a nice dinner. You worked really hard and you deserve to go out somewhere decent. Don't you think this would be ok without breaking the original promise of an all-day date?"

"Wow!" You really want to go to dinner with me still?" I exclaimed joyously

"Pabo-Oh Ha Ni!" "Aigoo... Am'madae'yo", 'Of course, why wouldn't I want to go out to dinner with my wife! But can you do me a favor please?"

"Boeya?" "What favor can I possibly do for Baek Seung Jo that he can't already do?" I smirked out my comment with a coy smile.

Beak Seung Jo's expression then went from boyish cuteness to his familiar steely cold glare of a stare and walked up to me so acutely I nearly choked up on my throat. Grabbing my face he centers me towards him and holds my eyes in place immovably, and I can do nothing but stare straight at him in fear of my life and racking my brain to think of anything I could've done to conjure such reaction from him. There were none I could recall! _What on earth are you doing! Seung Jo-what now!_ I thought frantically to my self.

"Putakyeo... Pudi-'Please...Please tell me what's going on with you? You don't look well and you aren't telling me anything and I hate when I have to sit back and watch you suffer in silence with no words to any one about the burdens your baring!" He said thru clenched lips.

His breath and hands on my face grasping me secure, my thoughts ventured to the bed across the room and..._wait, I can't be thinking like this he's expressing genuine fear and concern and I can only think about... come on Oh Ha Ni why are your thoughts so muddled and clearly unfocused lately? You're so easily distracted more than usual, but now especially when Seung Jo's around-What IS going on with_ you?... looking into his eyes I could see his cautious concern there for certain.

"OH HA NI! Focus please! This is exactly what 'm talking about. You seem to be running yourself down to the bone-will you please go-". The smell of mothers cooking came wafting up the stairs and into our room. In that moment I was instantly hungry for dinner. I removed from Seung Jo's hold of me putting my finger to his lips to stop his fussing and started for the exit.

"Lets go down for dinner, I'm hungry!" I cheerfully said bounding to the door then stopping short.

Seung Jo roughly touseling his hair with his hand followed close behind then tripped into me as I stopped dead center halfway to the door. My stomach not more than a second ago desperately wanting food felt like it dropped to the floor and grasping myself midsection, my left hand whipped to my mouth I dashed for the bathroom flying thru the door and flinging up the toilet to barely make it to hurl what was left of lunch from after I took my exam today. Seung Jo racing to my side to hold my hair and gently rub my back comfortingly.

"Thought you said you were hungry?" Quietly laughing by my side. I wanted to punch him but I just continued to convulse in the toilet.

"This is what I wanted to say to you before you cut me off. I think you're making yourself sick with all this stress you're under. Silently baring the burden not sharing with me or even mother like u usually do. Will you please go visit the doctor before we go out for our Christmas Eve Dinner? Promise me you will go so I can put my worries at ease?"

Rushing to the stairs to head down for dinner my arm is caught up and I turn abruptly to see that Seung Jo has grabbed me. With a mischievous look in his eyes-almost as if he heard my thoughts just now-he whips me to him quickly grabbing me up into a strongly passionate hug. Pulling me to him he hugs me and gently moves my bang hairs from my eyes and sensually crooks his head bending, his lips meet mine. He kisses me sweetly, I'm all a stir and I wrap my arms around his neck and press myself against him securely. My eyes go wide as I see Eun Jo stuck in place halfway up the stairs just staring at what his brother just did mouth hung open unable to move from his place on the staircase. I quickly turn around in Seung Jo's arms discretely pointing his brother out to him. Seung Jo smirks a laugh and all we can do is both quietly smile and walk toward him to head to dinner as Seung Jo ruffles the top of his hair with his hand on the way downstairs to meet up with the parents. Eun Jo turning about face glaring steely.

"HYUNG! OH HA NI-HYUNGSOO!"... he heads at us. We just laugh as we quickly rush out of his view. _One day you'll experience the pleasure of being in love soul-y too!_ I thought as I silently laughed to myself, looking at Seung Jo who seemed to be thinking the same as our eyes meet we quickly looked away, as he pulled out the chair for me to sit down. Eun Jo right behind us sitting next to me across from mother.

"Aigoo, Ugh! Newlyweds! Sickening!" Mother looking at him in abrupt shock reaching across the table to smack his forehead saying something about respecting the order of elders in the house since his brother is now a married man he can't say such things. Again, I bite my lip bending my head down to my chin quietly smiling sneaking a peek at the suffering Eun Jo.

_'Life is Good! I don't think it can get any better than this.'_ As I grabbed my bowl and Kimchi and stuffed my face full.


	8. Ch1 Reality Check-Say Whaaat! Part6

Ch1. Reality Check-…Say Whaaat! Part6

Today is Christmas Eve and I'm so excited to be able to have a nice dinner with my husband at a really nice sophisticated place. I was instructed to dress my best and not be late even for a second or Seung Jo would punish me later for it with a whole day of being locked in our room with his scolding as I study for a new transfer major. I don't want that to happen. So now before I head out I need to pick the perfect outfit with just the right accessories too. I'm so excited to go meet him, not only did he have something to share with me but I already have the best Christmas gift ever to give him! Recently I haven't been feeling that great and the night I fainted in front of everyone a few days ago I ended up spending the night in the bathroom with my head hung in a toilet camping out on the floor after dinner. With my husband telling me I've probably come down with the flu and continued to urge me to visit the doctor to get a check-up just in case. Worrying all night that I might really be terribly sick since I couldn't quit puking and I refused to eat anything else to settle my stomach. All this after my husband said we could go out for a nice dinner with his smirking smile. '_Maybe I am really sick with flu or over-exhaustion?' _So taking his advice I called for a check-up visit and went to see the doctor this afternoon only a few hours before I needed to meet up with Seung Jo.

* * *

Thinking back on the visit it's a little surprising and a bit un-real all at the same time! I walked into the doctor's office filled out the admit forms and showed my insurance coverage. Apparently showing evidence for my-self was unnecessary since I was already added to my husband's family's coverage plan. '_Who Knew! I sure didn't'._ Putting my cards away the nurse called me back to the empty room and did all her triage procedures on me and said the doctor will be in shortly, to wait patiently grabbing her paper work and my pee sample with it she left the room. Suddenly I had this itching feeling I wasn't going to get the news I was expecting. The doctor entered a short while after the nurse left and looking at the paper work in front of her with a weird flat white stick with colorful small boxes on them atop the papers.

"Oh Ha-Ni?"… "Yes."

"Your husband is Baek Seung Jo correct?"-… "Yes" I said again awkwardly feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Well, I'm not quite sure why this is your first visit here now already as far along as your condition is?"

"Uuhh…Condition?" I said now really getting worried I was as sick as Seung Jo thought I was. "O…Otokaeyojasayeo? What Condition, what are you talking about? Ani'-what do you mean?" Now I was completely terrified by this cryptic doctor's questions.

"You said you've been feeling tired and restless, can't seem to stay awake, dizziness and fainting, having colorful vivid dreams, and feeling upset to your stomach to the point you vomit and lose your appetite-for a few months now correct?" the doctor explaining my symptoms flawlessly. "Yes ...'but I really just think I'm over stressed with my transfer major and overworking myself to the point I'm just sick, right?"

"It's a bit more than making yourself sick from stress, it might be a part of it but it's not the main reason."

"Then what do you mean, doctor?" the weight of her look bearing down on me, and me not quite sure of its meaning but eerily my suspicions from earlier in the month being confirmed in the doctor's face…

"I mean you're not overworked from stress-you're pregnant." She said staring, waiting for it to hit me.

"Chakahn…otokae…?... "Wait, …what?" "Bai'dwondae! Impossible! 'How did this happen-Ani, I know how it happens, but I mean how did THIS happen? I don't believe it!" Completely shocked out of my mind.

I just sit continuing to stare blankly at the doctor waiting for her to take it back! She had too-right? _Take it back! TAKE IT BACK...Right this instance! This isn't happening-is it?_ My mind was a complete daze and befuddled. _This isn't suppose to be happening right now! We were gonna wait till after Seung Jo finished Residency and housing in a clinic or hospital close by. I mean that's why we were being so careful. Plus Appa an omma, their house is already so full with everyone-adding this on top of it, what do I do? We might have to move out to get a place of our own? How do I tell Seung Jo about this-how will he_ REACT!? All theses thoughts racing thru my mind in seconds clouding my head space causing me to feel dizzy all over again.

"Well, things like this tend to happen when a man and a woman really love each-other or maybe just a one night stand and you have intercourse with one another unprotected." She said mockingly with a smile.

"I mean, I don't… uuhh… we were using protection-I mean he was using... you know... condoms!" "We weren't making love without them, we both agreed since we are still young and in school it would be best to wait a bit till after he reaches and finishes his residency term."

"Your husband is a Med-Intern Student? Is he training to be a doctor?"… "Did he ask you to call for an appointment by chance? My hunch tells me that maybe since he's a Doctor-in-training he might have some undisclosed suspicion regardless. But as a Husband I'm sure he's just requesting out of sincere concern fro his wife's welfare.

"Y-Yes, you might be right and he's studying to be a Neurosurgeon I think. He wants to be a doctor who can cure unknown illness, save lives, and be a brain lifesaver. Something along those lines and I'm studying to enter the Nurses program to be a nurse with him!" I laughed a bit at this explanation of my husband I gave the female doctor in front of me.

"But I'm still not sure you're correct about the diagnosis."

"What's there to be wrong about? Here I'll show you." Then she pulled out the stick swatch with colored boxes on them to show me. She went into her spiel that because of the symptoms I reported she thought she would test for pregnancy on a hunch since I was newly married. She said the bottom brown boxes mean not pregnant, a quarter-way up the three yellow boxes mean pregnant first trimester, half way up-the three green boxes mean second trimester and ¾ up to the top the blue boxes mean third trimester- very pregnant. The dark reddened line by the bottom of the second green box means I've entered the second trimester, probably by a month or so. Science and numbers never lie she said, even my CBC count on my hemoglobin was producing HTC pregnancy hormone in the blood. Pointing to it on my test results from my blood work they took here. There's no doubt-I was pregnant! Not just barely either, I was far along. But I still wasn't showing enough to notice. I still couldn't believe the impossibility of this situation!

"But I still don't understand?"…"What's not to understand?" asked the doctor smiling at my disbelief.

"We've been so careful, using protection every time-how can it be?" I still protested adamantly.

"Well"-she paused-"obviously not EVERY time. You can't think of a time when you didn't use any protection-you can't get pregnant by yourself my dear-it takes two-to-tango!?" It hit me then when she said those words. The Honeymoon!

"Oohh-no…Our honeymoon to Jeju Island, neither of us had protection. It was the only time-we only made love once the whole four days we were there though." I proclaimed exasperated to no end.

"Once is all it takes sweetie. And that would be about right on the time scale. Life's been created inside you-now that you know you need to take caution not to overwork or overstress yourself. You should let your husband know asap as well." And with that she said I was free to leave but to come back for a check-up in 3wks and to be safe getting home. Making it back home I walked into my room, all I could think of is the child growing in me-Seung Jo's child, and the excitement to tell him at our dinner this Christmas Eve! Already to get going all I need to do is grab the right purse and head out to greet my husband with the great news! Heading out the room I run back in almost forgetting my wallet and phone and doctors printout. Running down the street to the main road I wave my hand to flag down a taxi and head to be with Seung Jo for our Christmas Eve dinner and ask the driver to head toward downtown.

"Please head downtown to the business side A'juessi." I asked closing the door as I sat down.

"Sure-thing A'gasshi!" He took off for downtown, we run into a traffic jam ending up just sitting there not moving.

All I can do is think about the last few moment repeating over and over again in my head-all the while worrying about being late to dinner. Looking at my watch then at the car clock then to the driver again. Just then a motorist cutting off traffic is hit by a cross coming vehicle. Gasping, my hands fly to my mouth in shock as both the driver and I watch the person on the bike fly head over heals hitting the concrete with a loud smack to the ground. Utter chaos breaks out ensue my eyes wide staring blankly ahead of me.


	9. Ch1 Reality Check-Say Whaaat! Part7

Ch.1 Reality Check-…Say Whaaat! Part 7

Stuck in this traffic jam I felt like time was running out to meet Seung Jo on time. I started to really worry I would be late. All the while my hands subconsciously lay on my stomach holding his child within.

" Ahjusshi, I'm sorry but do you think you can drive a bit faster?"

"What do you think I can do in a traffic jam? I can't make the cars move out of my way-I'm not GOD Lady!."

"Otkaeji" "What do I do?" I whispered under my breath. Just then the motor biker that cut us off is hit by oncoming traffic in the intersection of the street. I fearfully gasp at the accident unfolding in front of me, my eyes wide as chaos breaks out.-

* * *

-Quickly I run out to the crowd where everyone's trying to assess the situation. Feeling a bit awkward seeing everybody just standing around I really try not to get involved and start to walk off. I stop for a minute and reassess my nerves, thinking of Seung Jo's child growing inside me-if it were me, I would want someone to help if they could. Quietly I turn back around and head to the front of the crowd.

Seung Jo's words being recalled to my memory of what to do and how long a person can be without oxygen and survive run thru my mind.

"Let me through!" I yell out to the crowd a little angry nobody's doing anything. _'What's wrong with these people, can't they see she's hurt!_

I gently move the body of the woman to naturally slide over to her back and cock her head and neck to the proper degree to administer CPR correctly. Leaning over I listen to hear for breathing. There's none-I start breathing and chest compressions for her to circulate oxygen thru the blood and brain. Looking around I realize no one has yet to still call for an ambulance. I ask the gentleman in the blue raincoat to quickly phone for 911 as I'm still giving CPR.

Kneeling here trying to resuscitate this woman, when finally after what seems like forever she takes a few breathes on her own. I look at the time on my watch-nearly 50 minutes have gone by since I started CPR to help save her. I fall back onto the street paralyzed in the moment and extremely relieved she didn't die, again my thoughts think of his child, immediately my hands fly to my stomach and grip my lower mid-section and feel to see that I'm ok.

All I can think of at this point is getting to Seung Jo-to be in his arms safe, away from the scary events of the world. But being the witness to her survival and administer of first aid I'm asked to accompany her to the hospital. The Surgeon who operated came out of the O.R. greatly commenting my abilities-that had they not been applied she would have died.

"Oh Ha Ni?"

"Dae?" "Yes?" I abruptly jump up from the hard chair I was sitting in against the hospital wall outside the O.R. doors.

"Are you the one who gave CPR to the patient? You did a fantastic job, in-fact if it weren't for you the woman most certainly would've been unable to make it and most likely would've died. Are you trained in medical care survival techniques?"

He asked if I was a nurse or taken CPR instruction. I had not either and really didn't know how to reply to his line of questions.

"Anyeo" "No, not really Doctor Soo, but I will be transferring my major to nursing soon." I said with a bit of shyness

"Crong-Ganyeo," "I see, well be sure to let me know when you reach you residency-I will surely wish to use you as one of my nurses!"

"Geumopseumnhida," "Thank-you, Doctor Soo. Thank-you!" I say super excited at his acknowledgement.

"One more thing Ms. Oh; Who did you say your husband was again I think I missed it?" The doctor asked before turning to head off.

"Auh," "Oh, ...my husband...? Oh his name is Baek Seung Jo Doctor."

"Really? What a surprise this is. Your husband is going to be one of my Student Med-Interns when he transfers his Major to our department next school term." He said with pleased satisfaction.

"No wonder, what a small world we live in. Tell your husband for me he really married a wonderful woman. When you get into the program be sure to look me up so I can give you a recommendation for residency too. Well, I have another surgery in 15 minutes so I've got to get going Oh Ha Ni.' He pats my shoulder before bowing to leave; 'It certainly was a pleasure, crom."

I left the hospital in a taxi in the marked taxi zone outside the main entrance and directed the driver to head toward the restaurant Seung Jo was hopefully still waiting at. _'Will he be there? What if he's not there-maybe I should just tell he driver to head home. No-he said he would wait, should I trust that he'll be there?'_

By the time I made it to the restaurant Seung Jo said to meet at, my hope that he was still there was very slim. Running in I look around for my husband.

"Ma'am, we're about to close." said the head restaurant waiter as soon as I entered.

"Dae-Yes." "Perhaps...', I Pause a minute; 'Ani'aeyo-it's fine." I replied to the waiter disappointed for being late.

Looking over I begin to walk around the place to see just by chance he might still be here on the verge of nearly crying. Walking to the end hallway a room door opens to its sensor and standing before me-my husband. _'He WAITED! He really waited!'_ I thought overcome with joy.

"There was a traffic accident." I mumbled feeling utterly defeated.

"You should have sent a quick message then. I worried something happened to you."

"Khan'chana? Are you alright, everything 's ok?" He asked-a voice so tender I'd never heard him use.

"Auh…yes." Tearing up I quickly run to his welcoming arms. "I thought you left already?" I state while he just holds me tight.

"Otjaseo?" 'How could I leave when I know no matter what, you would still come here looking for me if I told you this is where I would be. Oh Ha Ni, How can you still doubt my heart and love for you? You make my life interesting and fun everyday. How could I not possibly wait for you. You who waited patiently for me to realize and come to my sense. I will gladly wait the rest of my life for you. Oh Ha Ni, you are my everything and my everything is you, make no mistake! Baek Seung Jo is utterly captivated by the spell you've cast and have me under. My eyes and heart see nothing and no one but you."

With Seung Jo's confession of heart to me I can't help but to fall in love with him all over again. We leave quietly getting into our car and drive away. On the way home I mention I'm hungry and want to eat remembering quickly I now have his child to eat for too-which makes me excited-I ask if we can get burgers, then remembering nothing's open, change my mind and suggest we just go home.

To my surprise we don't head home and Seung Jo drives into the park after hours and we park on the sidewalk. _"Seung Jo-what's up your sleeve now? Why on Earth are we here?'_ I can't help but be a bit surprised at this odd action of his.

"Yeogi," "They don't allow cars in here at night." I state a little suspicious of him now.

"Crae-nigoya?" "Is that so?"

"Craenae-tu Otakae-ae?" "How can we drive in like this, what if we are discovered?" Shockingly I look at my husband.

"Hae-myeun," "Then, we shouldn't let ourselves get caught should we? I think it's exciting to do things we shouldn't don't you? It'll be okay if we don't get caught."

A little flabbergasted at my husbands response I really am a little taken back with his comment. I don't know what to think.

"I didn't know Baek Seung Jo had this side to him?" I stated with a half laugh and a smirk. "I can't believe it-it's pretty cool!"

"There are more than a few attractive sides to me that you're not aware of you know." He said sarcastically, "You're in trouble now! You're totally trapped under the spell of Baek Seung Jo." _'He really is out of his mind!'_ Indignance pooling in my mind.

The quiet silence is peaceful as we sit in the car with one another the park lights lit up and the poles decorated with tinsel and garland all around. It's quite a sight to behold at night, especially the Christmas Tree the park recs have erected in the middle of the park diagonally across from us. The most beautiful star a-lit the top of the Tree gleaming brightly in the wintry Christmas night._ 'Truly a beautiful sight to see!'_ I quietly think to my self.

Discussing many subjects even me being a sunbae to him for saving a life first. Seung Jo I can see thru my peripheral sight is just staring at me, so I turn my head to look at him.

"You're my Sunbae now you know."

"Really? How so?"

"Well, ...up till now I haven't even seen a patient, you've already saved a life, ...and ...you also killed a mannequin." He quietly joked.

"Tsch!" I smirk off his silliness. _'He really does want to die I think? -hehe'_ Then thinking about his comment more; 'Actually, to be honest-it felt a bit strange." I started my explanation.

"Compared to killing a mannequin, using CPR to save a person is so super different." I continued emphatically; 'I had no fear at all. My entire focus was on saving that woman's life. So much so, I even forgot about our date. Originally I wanted to become a nurse because of you, but now I think it's much different. I think now it's a greater calling for my life." I Pause to let my words sink in and look over at Seung Jo.

"Seung Jo-shi-I think I will apply again."

"Tu-ahjukae." "I'll help you." Seung Jo replies with a very satisfied and pleased look in his eyes.

"Yes." I hummingly acknowledge his offer.

"Egauh-neun," This is turning out to be a very great Christmas!" ... "Everyday is Christmas,-" ... "Auh?" I'm caught off guard.

"When I'm with you, that is!" Seung Jo quietly admits out-loud.

Staring at my husbands face I can all but hold back my overflowing feelings of love I have for him. Seeing his reciprocation shining back at me I feel my self falling for Seung Jo all over again. How could I ever live without this man now. My Love, My Life, My Everything. That is what Seung Jo means to me and now there is no one in the world who can take that from me-or us.

"Merry Christmas!" Seung Jo states with conviction. ..."Merry Christmas!" I echo his words gleefully.

At that I jump him in the car right where we are pressing my whole self against his body and passionately start to kiss him parting his lips with my tongue energetically.

"Yah!" "Hey! Someone might see us." _'You better get used to this, I think I'm gonna do it more often.'_ Thinking to myself mischievously.

"Seung Jo-shi?-Who's gonna see us? We're in our car." I laugh mischievously this time.

My husband tries to pull away from me with all his might but I hold him steadfast. I'm determined to have my way with him. '_Seung Jo-shi-I have you now-you can't get away tonight. Should've thought twice before you decided we ought to go parking! -hehe!'_ I raise my eyebrow twice in cynical anticipation thinking to myself.

"Yah!" He says still trying to pull away, but it only makes me want him more as I keep fighting against his pull away from me.

"Yah-ah!" "HEY! Men are supposed to make the first move silly girl. You're embarrassing me. Aren't you being too forward all of a sudden?"

"Bwa-auh?" "What, what did you just say?" I ask a little perturbed at his words. _We are already married what does it matter? Seung Jo if you throw a fit here so help me!- _reaching for Seung Jo I attack him with kisses again. As he tries to pull away once more this time successful.

As he pulls away he can see my smile a-lighting my face and my utter amusement at his astonishment in my advances on him. Seeing this Seung Jo can't help but to smile so bright it blinds me as he lightly laughs at the joy of it all.

"Saranghae-yo, Oh Ha Ni... Naeja sarangni!" "I love you, Oh Ha Ni... My love!" He says as he leans in ever so passionately to kiss me.

I can only stare at his eyes in the moment and get completely captivated by them. Seung Jo just an inch from my lips suddenly I remember why I was so excited to see him for dinner. _Just like you Oh Ha Ni-always forgetting important things-Pabo!_

Nearly forgetting I haven't given him his Christmas Gift-I interrupt his advance. _'Here goes nothing Oh Ha Ni! Hope this goes well'_

"Seung Jo-shi?... Remember you asked me to make a visit to the clinic?...

"OH HA NI!-you really are something sometimes. Now how will we get the mood back-?"

"-Ugh, Yea," "Yes, I remember-craeso?-And?" Rubbing his hand thru his hair a bit then leaning back against the head rest turning to me.

"Crae-sae," "Well, I went to the doctor as asked and the results I received- ...well, I just don't know how to put this..." I pause nervously not knowing how to come out with it.

Seung Jo waiting keeps looking at me a cautious look on his face and concern in his eyes. Seeing me pause he abruptly sits up again

"YAH! OH HA NI! Just come out and sa-" ..."-**SEUNG JO-SHI!** ...**You're gonna be a New** **Father!"** Spitting it out as fast as I can interrupting him mid sentence squinting my eyes shut tightly not wanting to open them with my head down-chin clenched to my chest waiting for his reaction.

"**DAE-AE!?**" **"WHAT!?"** Staring chillingly frozen in place-his face a loss of all emotion, his eyes lock on mine.

Trapped in his gaze-stuck. I sit there waiting... _'Seung Jo... -the look you ware on your face-I know it well...! -Don't I?'_


	10. Ch1 Reality Check-…Say Whaaat! Part 8

_**Author's Note: To all my readers who've patiently been or are waiting for the next updated chapter, here it is-it's a bit long, but not the longest I've written! Certainly a long time coming but well worth it. This update concludes Ch1, so the next updated chapters will start 2 but I warn any new readers or those continuing they will be tear jerkers. So grab a box of tissues-you've been warned... -On a brighter note our main characters will continue to grow in love for each other and evolve. **_

_****Also chapters may come weeks in-between as not only have I gone back to school but I have a very demanding work schedule. So bear with me I try my best to keep them coming as quickly as possible. That said, please continue reading and I do hope you enjoy and THANKYOU! :) -**JENNA**_

* * *

Ch1. Reality Check-…Say Whaaat! Part 8

_"Yah! Oh Ha Ni, just come out and sa-"... "__**Seung Jo-shi, You're gonna be a New Father!"**__ Spitting it out as fast as I can interrupting him mid sentence squinting my eyes shut tight not wanting to open them with my head down-chin clenched to my chest waiting for his reaction._

**_"DAE-AE!" "WHAT!?" _**_Staring chillingly frozen in place-his face a loss of all emotion his eyes locked on mine._

_Trapped in his gaze-stuck, I sit there waiting..._

* * *

I sit with my eyes clenched completely shut scared to open them at all. Then I hear Seung Jo reply to my statement. He's asking 'What?' like it's an impossible question. "_Cheon-mae-yo!?" 'Seriously!? Are you kidding me right now Seung Jo-shi!?"_

My eyes still closed-shut tightly, I slowly and cautiously start to open squinting at first thru slits then widening to open completely. Using my peripheral vision my head still slightly turned away from my husband, I try to look in anticipation to see what I hope will be a welcoming reaction. I am not surprised!

_"Seung Jo... the look you ware on your face-I know it well!... -don't I?"_ Looking at his face devoid of any emotion whatsoever I can't help but be terrified of his next words in the moment and slightly of him as his eyes are locked-unmoving-on mine.

I come out of my momentary stupor twisting to lean slightly forward to gain a more favorable position in my seat. Looking straight at Seung Jo's frozen face trying to coax any kind of movement from him-nothing!

"Seung Jo... Seung Jo-Shi?, ...**BAEK SEUNG JO!?**" I raise my voice to almost a screaming level.

"Aren't you gonna say something? Say anything-anything at all! Really it's ok, I need to hear you-'I start rambling on and on words just tumbling out repeating themselves. _'Somehow I feel like I'm in the wrong at the moment-how can that be!? Doesn't it take two to tango! Gosh darn it Seung Jo if you don't-...'_

**_"Say Something Seung Jo-shi!_**_"_ Now I'm nearly on the brink of tears my voice cracked and shaking. My emotions now are over flowing and uncontrollable. I really need to hear what he thinks and is going to say. _'Clinging to a man's every emotion, reaction, and words-Oh Ha Ni, you can be really pathetic sometimes. Pabo!- Fool!-Don't you already know what he's going to say?'_

But This Man-this man was my husband not just some person I was knocked-up by where his opinion I really wouldn't think too much about if he didn't care. But I care-I care A LOT!

"A-Auh, I-I..." Coming out of his frozen gaze Seung Jo stutters at first. "-What are you talking about?"

"Exactly what I said is what I mean, Seung Jo. The clinic visit you asked me to go to, …the doctor there-she confirmed it for me-several times to be honest, because I was utterly and completely beside myself that I'm pregnant Seung Jo. Pregnant with YOUR child my love!... I quietly explain the doctors visit still waiting for him to acknowledge what I'm telling him.

The overwhelming and compelling fear that Seung Jo will be disappointed in me or that his anger will flare up at any moment while explaining my statement from before. All the while my voice still shaking and cracking on my words, tears creeping up to sit at the tips of my eyelids. I just don't know what else to say I finally stop. I wait again for what seems to be forever, but really just minutes as I can see on Seung Jo's face he's gathering thoughts and carefully trying to construct his next few words.

The moment of pure and exquisite happiness gone, replaced by awkward inundated silence and the silence is deafening.

"Oh Ha Ni- I'm not quite sure what you expect me to say here. I'm a bit shocked and completely taken by surprise and a bit of fear. Crae'sae, Well, A LOT of fear! You're saying the-Ani'- no, you're telling me the doctors visit with the doctor-a female I suppose right?-" Seung Jo looking at me with indifference and a little annoyance on his face begins to reply then stops to confirm the doctor I saw. _'Here it comes, are you prepared for this Oh Ha Ni?'_

"Am'aedaey'o," "Of course the doctor was a female. I have always had female doctors, I just don't feel comfortable with a male doctor knowing my personal information!" I state a bit exasperated. _'Where are you going with this Seung Jo-shi?'_

"-Crae'sae," "Well, can you be for certain what she told you was absolutely correct. No mistake!-doctors are human they slip-up once in a while. Maybe we ought to go back to make sure for certain absolutely."

"Seung Jo!' -I begin to say with conviction in my words and my doctor's printout I nearly forgot on the way here for back-up. _'Since you're asking for absolute proof-I came prepared today Seung Jo. I won't fall for your slick manipulating words tonight-tonight is Christmas-I will have my moment of triumph!'-hehe._

I cynically laugh and raise my eyebrow determined to coax out of Seung Jo the response I know he's hiding deep down.

Seung Jo this is how you always are. I know it, and you know it. Always substituting your anger and joking indifference for concern and compassion. I will not give up on a wonderful ending to a most perfect year ever! _'Don't you know my nickname well Seung Jo-you should know better than to write off Noah's Snail-I never give up; so there, beat that!' _

"-there isn't need to go back till my next check up. I have the print out the doctor gave me. Cha', Here, look at it!" I hand him the document Dr. Kim gave me at the clinic office.

Seung Jo nearly snatches the paper out of my hand and begins to look it over.

As I watch him examine my printout, I can see his demeanor start to change. Finishing he hands it back to me completely stunned at what he's just confirmed with his own eyes. Yup, yup-for sure Seung Jo, your wife truly is pregnant with your child.

"Oh Ha Ni, I really just don't know what to say.' -He states blank faced, 'How did this happen!?"

"Hmph, I kinda asked the doctor the same thing, I just couldn't believe it either. We were being so careful it's practically impossible right? But then she asked me if there was ever a time we were less than careful. I couldn't think of any till she said 'not every time, that it takes two and since we were newlyweds,-'and that's when it hit me and I remembered. Our Honeymoon, Seung Jo. Didn't we both not have that kind of stuff with us for protection then?" My words just rolling off my lips like Niagara Falls.

Seung Jo just stares at me as I roll thru my explanation finishing up with an open ended question.

I know he's not really asking how this happen but just like me he is stunned at this unexpected knowledge that just now all of a sudden turned him from a happily married newly wed to an expectant new father in a matter of a few moments.

"For new parents to be as young as we are this is truly an interesting turn of events Oh Ha Ni. This would certainly explain your odd and erratic behavior lately. Always tired and sleepy, unfocused, fainting and feeling nauseous for the past two months and half months. Of course, why didn't I see this before? Put two and two together and realize what was going on with you-." He states emphatically

"I didn't realize either Seung Jo, I really just couldn't imagine the possibility. Me-a Mother, you a Father, of a completely helpless and innocent life, but completely ours. Seung Jo Please don't be upset, I don't think I could bare the thought of it all. Not now when my emotion are reeking havoc on me."

I plead of him to understand and not be upset that we are young and suddenly new expecting parents.

Seung Jo puts his hand to his chin, sighing deeply eyes skyward, then turning his head to look at me. Finally resting his head to his outer knuckles with a half quirk of a smile he concedes.

"Crae'so," "So, I guess this means we're gonna be parents, which also means we have to tell the elders. Ugh, I can hardly wait to see the look on mother's face let alone deal with her over joyfulness. This is gonna take some mental preparedness no doubt for sure!"

"Seung Jo?" I venture to ask

"Dae?" "What? What, could my wife possibly have to drop on me that tops being pregnant with my baby?"

"Are you done ranting yet?" ..."Ani-whae?" "No, Why? I have much more to think about."

"Does that thinking consist of monologue-ing while we're parked here?" _'Seung Jo you're more nervous than I am I suppose. I think I've never heard you ramble so not knowing what to think! Ha-ha,ha. Funny!'_

"Cha'khan," "Wait, maybe we should not tell the elders, mother may want you to quit and focus on a safe delivery. But then again, mother has a keen eye and observes many things. It's not likely she'll miss something so big! Crae'tu-, But still, it's not like you're showing or that you're really even huge at all!- Seung Jo still rambling on.

"Seung Jo-shi?..." I ask hoping to pause him for a second.

For the moment he almost sounds like he's taken on my role in our relationship. Which in and of it's self is unbelievably impossible. But I just know it's the sheer surprise and astonishment of the night that this Seung Jo I've never seen before will ware off and my rational more sophisticated husband will return and take control of the matter and decide what we'll do in our current situation. But as for me I think I will now enjoy the rest of my Christmas Night!

"Yea?" "Yes-?" …"Merry Christmas, my love, this was my gift to you!" I then lean to kiss Seung Jo full on the mouth-no holds bar; everything goes!

Seung Jo taken back a bit again at my forwardness of affection kissing him so ardently, so unbridled. He first starts to object, but quickly succeeds to my whims and without reservation we become locked in an epic battle-royale of the tongues. Seung Jo kisses me so passionately as if he's never kissed me before; and me accepting his every silent command. Dominating and unyielding is the man when it comes to the woman he loves. For certain, there is no question nor doubt about that.

Accepting his release and yielding to his hold of me I cuddle myself to the warmth of his embrace and security of his closeness.

"Naeja sarangni-Oh Ha Ni-gamawo, crae'nomo nomo gamawo; 'My love-Oh Ha Ni-thankyou, thankyou so very much …Merry Christmas!" Seung Jo whispers a-top my head into my hair.

At these words I feel myself fall into a conscienceless sleep much needed and deeply overdue. Seung Jo holding tightly to what will be the beginning of a new future for the both of us, and a thought pops into my head followed by imagery just before I nod off.

_'Seung Jo-our baby, will our baby take after you_...?' I see a mystic vignette of an image; a young, cute Baek Seung Jo running freely down a hill of grass in a very familiar forest.

The aura that surrounds this child is blindingly white, pure and innocent. Stretching out his hand he reaches for me. Mimicking his motion I reach back to him only to realize the more I reach out the farther he slips away. Completely he disappears in entirety behind the searing white gleaming light of his glowing force.

Running I stop dead in my tracks-a single tear from the ones pooling in my eye falls to my cheek then the ground below me.

**"SEUNG… JO …-SHI!-"** I wail to the heavens as I come crashing to my knees hitting the forest floor; '-**I have failed you …again!" ** The image recesses to nothingness as I try to finally douse away the last bits of my consciousness.

My wondering mind is left with a bittersweet taste of emptiness and longing that of which I have never known.

Seung Jo snaps my seat-buckle. I vaguely hear a car engine ignite to life.


End file.
